


Friendly Neighborhood Phantom Thieves: Peter Parker gameplay details

by spideysona24



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Phantom Thieves [2]
Category: Marvel, Persona 5, Persona Series, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but only once the chapters that contain said spoilers are out, details on how Peter would work in persona 5 royal from a gameplay standpoint, spoilers for fnpt, spoilers for vanilla and royal though, this is literally just what the title says
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysona24/pseuds/spideysona24
Series: Friendly Neighborhood Phantom Thieves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118444
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Basically this will be a detailed explanation of what Peter's gameplay on FNPT would be like, following the rules of Persona 5 Royal. 

  
  
  



	2. Mementos conversations pt. 1

This chapter will focus on some of the Mementos conversations Peter would have with the Phantom Thieves. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sae Palace Goro:** Never would I thought that I would be fighting alongside a vigilante.

**Peter:** Well, I never thought I would be fighting alongside someone who works for the cops, who also isn't shooting at me, so I guess we're even.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Peter:** You know, sometimes I wonder what Black Cat would feel like with me being a Phantom Thief and what-not.

**Futaba:** I mean, Panther already covers the part of being the "oversexualised fanservice-y character" of the team.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Sumire:** Seeing the way that Parker-senpai moves on the battlefield makes me sad that I will never be able to move as good as he does.

**Peter:** Your movements aren't half bad either, Violet. Hey, we should train together sometime!

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Third semester Goro:** I deeply apologize for trying to murder most of you on Shido's ship. But I don't deserve forgiveness, so you better not accept it.

**Peter:** I mean, in this line of work, most people I meet wanna kill me. So your apology is quite appreciated Crow.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Futaba:** God, I hate how everyone in fighting games that I play against online are so much better then me.

**Peter:** Same, specially zoner mains, they're just the worst.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Futaba:** Who do you think that swings around better, Joker or Spider-Man?

**Haru:** Both are equally fabulous from my point of view.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Futaba:** We need a badass attack phrase, like "Avengers assemble!" or "To me, my X-Men!"!

**Peter:** I mean, the Fantastic Four doesn't have one and they're doing just fine.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Ryuji:** Wonder what Captain America's persona would be. It'd definitely be something like King George, right?

**Ann:**...I think you mean George Washington.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


And finally the last one. This one's special because it's actually 5 lines of dialogue, and a reference to a Spider-Man game. Whoever guesses where it came from wins my respect.

  
  


**Third semester Goro:** It pains me when I see these "emo" kids online whine about how terrible their lives are, when they never even known true pain.

**Peter:** Oh my god you have a My Face, don't you… dork!

**Third semester Goro:** N-no I don't! Sh-shut up!

**Peter:** Haha, you totally do! Hey will you add me as a friend? I'll poke you and you poke me back!

**Third semester Goro:** I SAID SHUT UP!

  
  



End file.
